Mr Popular is a Butler
by Trepidation Chance
Summary: It was all the same; same school, same situation, even the same personality. Except for one thing. Possibly a sequel


It was all the same; same school, same situation, even the same personality. Except for one thing.

Usui Takumi was the same young man, natural blond and three quarters Japanese. The difference this time is that he was a butler. Taking a job at a cosplay café, it was a wonder how he could be the son of a rich lady. But, it was well known that Takumi wasn't a favourite in the castle and there was no question that he knew it. And so, travelling to the country his father originated, he went about his life, rebelling from his family and accepted no money. Now, don't come at me and say that Usui is being OOC, but this was never meant to be a normal Maid Sama Fanfiction.

It was a normal day, and Misaki was doing her normal check-up within the school. This included checking the uniform, making sure no one was bullying each other, and attending to the female students' needs, which was quite often. Her school, Seika High School, used to be an all-boys school before changing to co-ed. So, judging by the percentage of the gender count, there was only a mere 20% of females. This meant that they were overpowered by the rude, despicable males who literally dominated the school. That is, until Ayuzawa Misaki came into the picture. She was the school president, granting her authority over many things. She was a saviour in the females' eyes, respected but also despised by the other 80% of the school. Certainly, she wasn't a favourite, but she was favoured by her teachers because of her 'charisma' and her intelligence. Working hard and vigorously, she was aiming for a more welcome atmosphere at this school for the females.

She was walking along the corridors when she suddenly heard sobbing. Alert, she went to seek for the voice, barging straight into two people, a boy and a girl. The girl had her hands over her eyes, crying quietly, hiccupping as she cast her eyes at the school president. She retreated down the stairs, wailing her heart out as she rushed down. Staring intensely at the boy, she fumed with anger. Usui Takumi, a very well known student, was out again, breaking naïve maidens' hearts with no remorse at all. Glaring right into his green eyes, she questioned him, in that oh, so sweet-laced voice.

"Usui, what caused that lady to run off crying?" Hardening her voice, she waited for her answer.

"Well, I rejected her love confession…" And her answer was what she got. Her lid fell off, inner demons released from her bottled up fury.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO REJECT A GIRL'S FEELINGS!?"

"But I'm not interested in them~" He simply replied.

"HE IS SOOOOO ANNOYING! How could he be is inconsiderate to people's feelings!?" Even though school had ended, she was still releasing steam left over. Back when she was about to reprimand him, she had heard another wail from across the room, immediately prioritising the females over a lecture. Leaving him in her dust, she was unable to give him the needed talk to set him straight. So instead, she confined in her friend, Sakura.

"Misaki~ You need to relax! Not everyone can be perfect! Anyway, he is the school's pride! He is perfect in every way! Apparently, before junior high he learned kung-fun with the Shaolin! Not only that, his intelligence and potential the best out of all the guys! And his looks! He's a ray of light in a school full of reptiles! He's so popular, and yet he has no interest in girls! He is number one on the females' confession list!" Sakura continued to spew out praises to Usui, but they fell onto deaf ears.

"You know, let's go to a café! There's a new one around here~ It's really popular." Not allowing Misaki to object, she dragged her towards a café with a sign. The name was slightly cheesy, but it was sweet. _Café au Lait, _definitely a name suited for a cosplay café. Misaki should have known that Sakura would take her to such a place, but now that she was here, there was no escape.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just remembered that I need to go home to finish my assignment! Go in and have fun! Tell me about it tomorrow! BYE!"

Well, no escape for her. Sighing, she opened the door, hearing a bell clink above her. And standing in front of her, was a blond haired man, bowing down at her. Slowly he raised his head, smiling.

"Welcome back, my lady~" he said. But now that Misaki had a better view of him, she realised that his face was REALLY familiar.

"USUI!?"


End file.
